


science and faith

by sunset_oasis



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Romantic Fluff, STEM girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: And maybe that was what Violet liked about Fiona the most. The way she loved the things she loved, passionate and unapologetic, even if it wasn't something that most people were interested in. The way she could talk about it for hours.The way Violet would love to listen to those talks for hours.[or: the self-indulgent viona college AU no one asked for]





	science and faith

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE
> 
> title from The Script's song title

 

The first time Violet saw the triangle-glasses girl was in the library.

Her dark eyes behind the triangle-shaped glasses were focused on her laptop, her head was perched on top of her left knee while both of her legs were curled up on top of the chair, the left one vertically and the right one horizontally. Perhaps it was the laid back way the girl curled up her legs, not caring about what others might have to say about etiquettes, or perhaps that posture emitted some kind of elegance that reminded Violet a past invention – Violet's attention was inevitably caught.

The girl was wearing an Arctic Monkeys' shirt inside a flannel, Violet noticed. It was the first of many band merchandise Violet would see her wear.

 

* * *

 

The second time Violet saw her was at the coffee shop just across the uni. The triangle-glasses girl was standing behind her in the line. Violet didn't notice her until she spoke suddenly, pointing to the novel in her hand and asking her what she thought of it.

"Well, the plot is pretty interesting, as far as mysteries go. I do think some of the crime scenes and the tools described weren't exactly physically realistic, but well, it's fiction, I guess."

The girl laughed, her eyes sparkling with something that looked like interest. "Really? Well, that's interesting. At least the author got the parts about plants and poisons right. I hate it when they don't."

"I know the feeling," Violet grinned a little. "But for me, it's usually when they're making something that's not actually physically possible happen. Or machines that don't make sense. If it's fantasy it's less of an issue, but crime fiction …"

"Yeah. You'd think they'd be realistic," the girl smiled wryly. "By the way, I'm Fiona."

"Violet." Violet introduced herself too, and then paused before saying, "it must be interesting to watch a movie with you, we'd probably be criticizing all the little details together."

Fiona's eyebrows shot up slightly as her lips pulled upwards. "We should definitely do that sometime."

 

* * *

 

A week later, they were sitting in Fiona's apartment watching some classic spy movies Fiona's brother owned, Violet explaining how some gadgets wouldn't actually work in real life, Fiona commenting on how she'd utilize those plants in the wild if she were ever in that situation, and both agreeing on how some scenes were too sexist.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Fiona slowly but surely integrated into Violet's life without either of them consciously realizing this. The movie nights became a weekly routine of theirs. Violet found herself waking up on Fiona's sofa on a Sunday morning after they'd both collapsed in exhaustion after watching the movie after exams week. Fiona finding Violet's notes for mechanical designs scattered beside her own biology class notes. Violet wearing Fiona's The Vaccines' shirt. Fiona memorizing the movements of Violet tying her hair up.

Small, seemingly insignificant changes that felt as natural as breathing.

 

* * *

 

"I've never been really good at conversations," Fiona confessed one day. "Well, you're an exception. It's easy to be just myself and talked about how I feel about things with you. But I can't do it with most people."

"I'm honored," Violet gave her a smile, and she smiled back. "Though I think you always handle your class presentations well – I've seen you practice."

Fiona shrugged. "It's different with professional stuff, maybe? Like, small talks with acquaintances usually are hard because I feel like a lot of people don't share my hobbies, but it feels different when I'm focused on work, or if talking is for some purely functional purposes like buying things – then I don't get nervous at it." She tilted her head onto Violet's shoulder. "I remember there is this series I read and the girl, the main character, is a bit like this too. She doesn't like chatting with people and stuff and rarely makes small talk, but she's at ease in interacting with her fellow hackers who shared the same interests and talents as her."

And maybe that was what Violet liked about Fiona the most. The way she loved the things she loved, passionate and unapologetic, even if it wasn't something that most people were interested in. The way she could talk about it for hours.

The way Violet would love to listen to those talks for hours.

The way she was so interested in listening to Violet talked about machines, too.

"I think I should read those book sometimes too. She sounds like a really interesting character."

Fiona's grin was bright and sharp. "Oh, you'll definitely love Lisbeth."

 

* * *

 

Their first kiss happened because of "experimental purposes", trying to guess if the characters were really kissing on screen from that angle. It seemed as logical a thing to do as any, because they both liked being scientific.

"So," Violet took a deep breath, her head still filled with a light-weight, sweet yet unreal feeling of kissing Fiona. "They definitely kissed in the show."

"Yeah," Fiona quirked a smile, and Violet could see the softness of her lips so clearly at this distance. "There's no way their lips didn't touch at that angle."

Their eyes met, and Violet tried to focus on appreciating the nice handiwork of the triangular shaped glasses to no avail as Fiona's eyes drew away all her attention.

"Sometimes we should repeat an experiment to double check the correctness of the result," Violet finally said, slowly and carefully.

"Scientific process, definitely," Fiona nodded, her fingers playing with the tip of Violet's hair. "Well, I say we repeat the experiment, for the sake of science."

"For science," Violet agreed, and started leaning forward.

Fiona met her halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://penultimatesugarbowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
